


A Preserved Lemon (Playing With Fire)

by Lyra_Sanzennine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Coercion, Collars, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, this was written back when the preferred word was "manhood" not "cock"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/pseuds/Lyra_Sanzennine
Summary: Aeris gives herself to Sephiroth in exchange for securing Marlene's safety.





	A Preserved Lemon (Playing With Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when I was a 17 year old virgin. I find it extremely embarrassing. But...it was also my most popular work prior to the great ffnet purge of 2002. Pretty sure i lost hundreds of comments. Anyway, i dunno, everyone has different tastes in their porn. Probably someone is still going to enjoy this.

 “Are you sure you understand what you’re getting yourself into?” Sephiroth asked the girl who sat across from him. Her arms were folded upon her lap, hands hidden from his view, but he could sense their shaking as easily as if they’d been directly before him.

Aeris shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It was a damn good question he posed. “No,” she told him honestly. She looked downwards to hide her eyes from his penetrating gaze behind auburn bangs. “But I don’t have a choice.”

He smiled, a slow languorous smile full of pleasure from his victory over the girl and a touch of cruel intent. “So I let the girl go, and you become mine. Whenever I want you, however I want you. Until I tire of you.”

She simply nodded. If this was the only way to save Marlene, so be it. The child deserved a chance to live. Aeris had already seen enough in her life.

“Done then.” He stood in one fluid motion and headed for the door. “Come,” he commanded her.

“Where are we going?” Aeris asked, her heart doubling its pace in fear. Gods, what had she gotten herself into?”

“To the inn Avalanche is staying at,” he told her. At the surprised expression on her face he explained, “I wouldn’t want you doubting that I had actually kept my end of the bargain. But make no mistake little one, if you do anything to try to ‘get help’ I will kill the child.”

It took only a matter of moments to see Marlene back to the safety of her father and the rest of the freedom fighters. Aeris kissed the sleeping girl goodbye one last time before giving her over to Sephiroth who slipped into the inn, silent as death. He gently laid that child down on a couch in the near-empty lobby before anyone spotted him and left to rejoin Aeris who stood waiting, subdued in the shadows of the building cast by moonlight.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him, drawing a frightened gasp from her lips. He laughed softly, loving the fear that fairly poured from her lithe body. “Don’t worry little one. When I finally take what’s now rightfully mine, it will only be because you’re begging for it.”

Just as she was about to tell him that he was dreaming, he shot into the air, taking them both into the sky and in the northern direction. She hid her head in the hollow of his neck, unwilling to look down to the misty land an water that lay so far below them it was too much to think about. For once, having his arms hold her so tightly was actually reassuring as opposed to frightening, because it meant that he wasn’t about to drop her to the unfathomable depths below.

Within moments the air changed and he spoke once more. “We’ve arrived.”

“Icicle village?” she asked. She looked around, noting the pristine snow that covered the land and buildings while unconsciously burrowing deeper into the warmth of Sephiroth’s body.

He nodded. “One of the houses I owned back during my military days. We’ll stay here for a while. Avalanche is still far back and they don’t yet have the vehicles to get to this continent.” He smiled down at her and relished the wide, apprehensive expression of her eyes. “Which means that we’ll be alone and undisturbed for the next few days at least.” He leaned down slowly until his lips hovered near her ear. “How shall we spend the time, hmm pet?”

Sephiroth pulled away from the girl. If he hadn’t known exactly how the next days would change her, he would’ve become irritated at her shy demeanor. But knowing that the sensual woman beneath would easily be freed from the constraints of the demure flower girl stayed his patience.

He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Aeris to step into the warmth of the house before he came in after, shutting out the cold air behind him. He held out his hand towards her without a word and after a moment’s hesitation, she placed her much smaller one in his grasp. He led her up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom located at the end of the hall. Once there, he flicked on the light switch to flood the large room with light and closed the door.

A choked sound came from the flower girl. He turned around to see what was the matter and caught sight of her, facing the bed with her back to him, her wide green eyes fixated on the pile of gold that lay on the center of the mattress.

“What are those?” she asked in a tiny voice without twisting to face him.

He took a few steps forward, his arm snaking around her belly to press her back to him before answering. “Your chains.”

Aeris whirled her head around to stare into his mako hued eyes, desperately searching for a sign that he was joking. It wasn’t there.

“You can’t be serious,” she said anyways. He couldn’t actually plan on putting her in chains like…like some slave girl from eons past.

“But I am,” he told her smoothly. His voice never raised past its velvety, seductive tone. “Whenever I want you,  _however_  I want you,” he reminded her with a smile below slightly narrowed eyes.

“But-”

“Hush,” he whispered, placing a finger over her soft lips. He stepped away from her slightly. “Take off your clothes, Aeris.”

She swallowed, suddenly losing every last ounce of nerve she’d possessed when she’d made up her mind to give him to one thing he’d wanted for returning Marlene. No man had ever seen her naked and she didn’t want him to see her that way now. If the lights had been off, if he wasn’t looking at her like some starving, silver tiger who’d suddenly been given an entire feast to feed upon, maybe then she could have.

“Aeris,” his voice warned. A man only had so much patience to exercise.

She reminded herself that she’d willingly done this. It had been her choice, and she would honor it. He’d rescued Marlene when Avalanche couldn’t, and the price was her.

She had been prepared to pay that price.

Slowly, she reached up towards the buttons of her red jacket. Resolutely looking anywhere except his glowing eyes, she undid the buttons one by one, her heart pounding faster the lower her hand progressed.

Sephiroth leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms before his chest. His sharp eyes missed nothing, taking in every detail of the flower girl – the way her breast rose and fell delicately with each breath, how her fingers were so careful to keep from brushing against her skin as she undid the buttons – as though afraid that the barest caress of herself would drive him wild. One corner of his lips curved upwards as she slid the jacket from her shoulders to fall to her feet.

She needn’t fear that he’d be so aroused as to lose control. That wasn’t, after all, part of the plan.

She bent down and unfastened her heavy brown boots and stepped out of them. Clothed in only her button down pink dress, she hesitated.

“If you need assistance, I’d be happy to oblige,” he told her.

A crimson blush stole over her cheeks and she turned further from him so that he could only see her body from an angle. “I’m fine,” she assured him while the furious beating of her heart told her what a liar she was.

She took a deep, ineffectual breath to calm herself.  _Just pretend he isn’t there,_ she told herself.  _You’re just doing what you do everyday. Changing before going to bed._  Her mantra did little to soothe her wound nerves, but that little bit was better than nothing whatsoever.

Her hands rose to the buttons of her dress that kept the fabric together to cover her breasts. She closed her eyes and made quick work of them, deciding it was better to simply get it over with than prolong the discomforting process.

Damn it,  _why_  did he have to watch her like that?

The fastenings came undone, the plain pink fabric falling away from her body to first expose creamy orbs of flesh that disappeared into the twin pink cups of her undergarment. Then further as her deft fingers undid more buttons to reveal the flat smoothness of her belly and the likewise pink hue of her underwear. As she slipped the straps of her completely undone dress from her shoulders, she swore she could  _hear_  him smile in appreciation.

Her hands clenched at her sides of their own accord and Aeris didn’t bother trying to get them to move again.

“Yes, that’s fine,” his voice carried from across the room to her in a lightly teasing caress. “For now.”

Her eyes were still closed, unwilling to open and see the expression of triumph that would no doubt be written all over his face. But she couldn’t cut off the sense of hearing as easily, so she heard his footsteps approach her slowly. His arm came around her again and he led her with a slight pressure against her side towards the bed at the center of the room. Almost negligently, his hardened fingers brushed against the delicate skin that her bra didn’t cover, but the touch was gone again as quickly as it came.

“Open your eyes, pet,” he commanded.

She obeyed, though reluctantly. He sat before her on the side of the bed and suddenly her breath caught as she realized just how beautiful he really was. Long, perfect strands of starlight hair, the arrogant tilt of his chin, captivating lifestream eyes and a mouth that would have made any woman swoon. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad…

“Give me your hand.”

Aeris blinked in surprise as she wondered what he was up to. A single glance downwards at his own hand that lay upon his thigh answered all her questions.

“You’re joking,” she told him. A single golden manacle rested on his open palm. About two inches wide with padding on the inside that was covered with black velvet. To protect her skin. A small golden loop protruded from the shackle at one point and it looked just big enough to accommodate the thin golden chains that still sat on the bed beside them along with several other shackles.

“But I am,” he calmly assured her. “Now, once again, give me your hand. And be warned Aeris, I do not like to repeat orders.”

She gaped at him open mouthed. Why, oh why hadn’t she prepared for something like this when she’d first come to him to bargain? Finally she clenched her jaw, knowing that it would be totally useless to try and refuse him. He’d just force her into them anyways. And it was better not to test the limits of his possibly cruelty when angered.

She held out her right hand towards him and looked away. A single click and the manacle was locked into place. He released her hand and she realized that the cuff wasn’t nearly as heavy as she’d expected.

“The other,” he said.

She gave him her left hand without a word. Her mind desperately tried to reassure itself that everything was alright and that it really wasn’t that humiliating being fettered like this. Certainly other women around the world would have gladly thrown themselves into such an opportunity.

Another click and both her wrists were incased in smooth golden cuffs.

“Is there a reason for this?” Aeris asked through a throat that had become uncomfortably dry. “I’m not stupid enough to try running away from you.”

He laughed. I would have been a pleasant sound to her ears if he weren’t in the process of chaining her. “There’s a reason for everything I do,” he told her. “Now your foot.”

With incredible reluctance, she lifted her foot from where it had been on the floor, leg hanging against the side of the bed. He caught her ankle in the hand that held the cuff while the fingers of his other hand trailed a feather light path from the heel of her foot, up along the side of her calf, lingering for a moment at the back of her knee before traveling back down to her ankle.

Aeris gasped as her body responded to the teasing touch. Goosebumps spread over her skin and she had to fight to repress the shudder that threatened to course through her body.

_Click._

The third shackle snapped into place.

“And the reason for this?” she asked. The sound of the lock successfully jolted her from the haze his touch had created.

“Other foot,” he ordered before answering, “A reminder.”

“Reminder?” What on the Planet was he talking about? She shifted on the bed so that she sat fully on it and extended her other leg towards him.

This time his exploration of the long length of her leg didn’t end at the knee. His brushed higher, along the outside of her thigh then across the line where leg met torso to trace downwards over the tender skin of her inner thigh. He inwardly smiled as he felt the muscles on her legs contract at his touch. “A constant reminder of what you are to me.”

Aeris bit down on the inside of her cheek at his words.  _What I am to him._

_Nothing but a toy._

“Now the collar,” he said as he fastened the last ankle cuff.

 _He’d better not expect me to put myself into that one,_ she thought angrily.

Aeris needn’t have worried about such an order because seconds later she felt the soft velvet lining of the wide golden collar against the column of her throat. She unconsciously swallowed before Sephiroth gently brushed away the errant strands of hair from her neck.

Then there was one final click as the last of the manacles was secured on her body.

“Stand up,” he told her after doing so himself.

She was tempted to refuse. So very tempted. But she recalled his earlier words about not liking to repeat orders and she lost the nerve to defy him. She stood before him, avoiding his eyes once more as a tell tale blush rose from her chest to her cheeks at his careful perusal of her body. She wore only her pink undergarments and his slave shackles.

But at least those shackles weren’t chained together or to anything else. Though who knew if that would change before the night ended?

Sephiroth nodded to himself, pleased at what he saw. He moved, slowly and silently until he stood directly behind her with their bodies only a hairbreadth apart from each other. His hands came up to hold her gently by the curve of her hips. “You’re beautiful,” he told her softly, leaning in to take her ear between his lips.

One hand rose higher to the fastenings of her undergarments at the back. In one smooth motion, the clasps came undone, relieving the gentle pressure of the cups of the garment against her breasts. His fingers caressed their way up her back to the tops of her shoulders where a single gentle stroke pulled the straps of her innocent pink bra towards the outer curve of her shoulders so that they slid easily down the length of her slender arms to the floor.

His lips slid lower, from the top of her ear to the tender lobe beneath. His teethe very carefully bit the flesh there and the tip of his tongue stroked a path of liquid fire over the area. His hands, having freed her delectable breasts from the confines of her clothing, began to stroke the skin of her belly. The touches were almost ticklish, they were so light, and Aeris felt herself responding to his seduction immediately.

“Like that?” he asked. His voice a contended purr in her ear.

“Mmm,” she couldn’t help the small sound of acquiescence that escaped her lips. “But why should you care?” she wondered out loud.

Sephiroth chuckled before his lips found their way to the back of her ear where he carefully kissed downwards, over the sensitive arch of her neck. “Don’t you know that most men take pride in being skilled lovers, little one?”

Did they? That was an interesting revelation to Aeris. Down in the slums, it seemed that all people did was take. But she didn’t know from firsthand experience. Only hearsay through the unpreventable grapevine.

Expert hands slid up the firm expanse of her abdomen to gently cup her breasts. A small gasp of surprise and pleasure sounded from her throat and Sephiroth smiled at her responsiveness. This was going to be easier than he’d thought.

He stroked the underside of her breasts carefully and circled their coral tips with his thumbs. The delicious rough texture of his skin quickly brought her nipples to swollen, taught peaks that only served to make her ache all the more. She arched into his hands, not thinking, only wanting more of the incredible pleasure to be found by his touch. She wanted to feel him everywhere as lines of fire shot violently through her body towards the center of her that now pulsated for his touch, becoming a place of molten heat in preparation for him.

“So my little pet is aroused,” she could hear the cat-like smile in his voice though she couldn’t see his expression from her position in front of him. “Good.”

Another stroke of his fingers and her legs gave out on her, the sensation that shivered through her body so powerful it took her breath away. She hadn’t known that such points existed on her body like that.

He caught her in his arms and swiftly carried her to the bed. He lay her down there, on her back upon silken sheets as he shed his heavy coat, kicking it away as it fell to the ground. Then he was upon her, bare chest against bare breasts, covering her entirely, using his strong arms to support most of his weight so he didn’t crush her.

“Kiss me, Aeris,” he commanded her, his voice low and possessive. “Show me how much you want me.”

She threaded her hands in his soft hair, pulling his head down towards her so that their lips could meet. It was a hot, claiming kiss, deep and sensual when she opened her mouth for his plunder. He ravished her and she returned his fervor, completely forgetting about the manacles that incased her limbs and the degradation she had felt. All of that was swept away in one fluid motion as the fires of passion burned out all thoughts except how amazingly good this felt.

His body left hers for an instant to dispose of the bothersome scrap of fabric that covered her womanhood. Then he returned to her lips, lying between the creamy smooth thighs he’d parted with his own. The heat that radiated from her body, from her core, hardened him even more, but he controlled his arousal firmly.

He slid lower down her body, using his mouth to taste the sweet flavor of her skin. As his lips found one tightened nipple his hand slid beneath her bottom to mold and massage the firm roundness of her buttocks. He pulled the hardened crest of her breast into his mouth and teased it mercilessly with his knowing tongue.

Aeris cried out beneath him, unable to suppress both the shudders of pleasure and the soft sounds of ecstasy from her throat. Her tongue slid over her lips, moistening them as her breathing became heavy and erratic.

She tried to reach for him, to return the favor of his touches and his lips, but before her hands could even venture to his hips, he caught them and pinned them above her head on one of his.

“What-”

“No, no, pet.” He spoke against the quivering flesh of her breast. “You aren’t to touch right now. I  _will_  chain your wrists to the bedposts if you disobey me.”

Aeris moaned helplessly in his grasp as she realized how completely the situation put her in Sephiroth’s power. When he turned his attention back to her body and began to love her other breast with his tongue, she squirmed beneath him, not liking the fact one bit that he could tease her like this while refusing to let her work him into an equal state of mindless arousal.

He laughed, amused at her efforts. “Don’t worry, little one. It won’t always be like this.”

His hand left her backside to finally explore the most intimate part of her body. His fingers brushed through the light, downy hair that whispered downwards from the mound below her navel to disappear into the secret junction of her spread thighs. He followed the path, feeling every inch of the way her tiny shivers of anticipation and pleasure. When his fingers dipped to caress the creamy soft petals of her womanhood, he smiled as the woman beneath him groaned loudly, throwing her head back on the pillows in abandon.

“Tell me what you want, my pet.”

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything more than writhe in languorous pleasure at the touch of his fingers where she most wanted to feel him. Soft sounds of her approval continued to flow from her lips, tempting Sephiroth into returning there to once more taste the soft yielding interior of her mouth, though his hand never left the space between her thighs.

She stroked the length of his tongue with hers, since that was the only way he’d let her touch him. The slightly rough texture of the top of his tongue and the incredibly smooth feel of the underside drove her even wilder.

She tore her lips from his and asked, “Gods, what are you doing to me?”

Sephiroth nibbled on her swollen lower lip while simultaneously using his thumb to brush against the tiny bud at the apex of her womanhood. “Claiming you.”

Their lips met again and tongue clashed against tongue as they fought a sensuous duel that could only end in one way. Aeris moaned deeply into his mouth when he caressed the peak of her sensitivity again. The urge to touch him, at the very least hold him, became overpowering and she tried to dislodge her wrists that were still pinioned in one of his large hands above her head.

“I’m waiting, flower girl.” He told her while firmly rendering all her attempts to get free of his grasp useless.

She stopped struggling, trying to understand what he meant by that. It came to her quickly and she flushed at the echoed words in her mind.

_When I take you, it will only be because you’re begging for it._

Would she?

Another brush against her swelling bud. Another sultry stroke against the flowering petals of her nether lips. Red hot fire consumed her, burning her alive with the need to feel him moving within her. Waves, ripples, pulsations of desire and flaming passion washed over her, down through the paths of her body, spiraling through each nerve ending until she thought she’d go mad. To be held there, just beyond the pinnacle of cresting pleasure, was a kind of torture impossibly sweet and intoxicating yet painful in a way she’d never before experienced.

“Sephiroth!” she cried. What did he want her to say? What  _could_  she say?

“A sweet cry from your lips, pet,” he said. “But not quite right.” His lips left her to nuzzle the wavering length of her pale neck and the unsteady rise and fall of her breast.

She bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted to scream in frustration and maybe hit him a few times while she was at it, but that wasn’t going to get her what she wanted.

One finger slid into her opening, up to the hilt, stretching her slightly and filling her with the sensation of welcome fire. It was a torch held at the center of her being, driving her further, taking her higher.

She gasped, a near strangled sound. It was too late for second thoughts. It was far past a time when thoughts of modesty and ideals of sweet, emotion-filled love making dominated a girl’s mind. Now all that existed was the flame of his existence and the burning heat of their passion.

“Please.” The word was almost a sob upon her lips. “Seph, please. I can’t take anymore.” She told him in full honesty.

His eyes widened in what she knew to be mock surprise. The light of the room glinted off the mako of his eyes mischievously. “Truly?” he asked. His voice was like a velvet caress against her ears.

Aeris groaned, “Stop that!” At that moment she wanted to hit him almost as much as she wanted to join with him. “This isn’t fair at all!”

He chuckled softly. “Fair was not a part of our bargain, little one.”

Between her thighs, his hands shifted, the single finger within her core slipping out in a long, leisurely stroke only to sink back into her depths. The smooth, gliding friction of his touch inside her sent countless throbbing waves of heat spreading outwards from that point.

“Uhh,” she cried, “Seph – Oh  _Gods!_  Stop, please stop.”

“I don’t want to hear you beg for me to stop, flower girl, especially when I can feel how much you want the opposite.” Her lower muscles contracted around his finger, clenching down upon it with surprising strength. He longed to bury himself within her molten heat, the creamy piece of paradise that lay open and inviting beneath him. It would be so easy, to push inside her and take them both upwards, climbing the summit of passion together to the mutual bliss that lay beyond. But for now…

“Come now, pet,” he whispered, waiting with carefully controlled patience. “Say the words.”

“What words?” she nearly screamed. Was this what it felt like to go insane? The sheer helplessness of her position, the raging inferno of her blood, and the entirely infuriating yet impossibly desirable man who so skillfully played upon the strings of her senses like the most expert cellist in all the world – they were driving her mad.

“Tell me how much you want me. Beg for me, flower girl.”

If she could have thrown up her hands in frustration and surrender, she would have. But pinned beneath him, she could only manage an inner motion of submission.

It was amazing what frustration could do to the mind. As the words poured from her lips, Aeris vaguely realized that under normal circumstances, they would never have crossed her mind so much as been transferred to her mouth.

She groaned loudly again as his finger retreated from her to plunge in again along with the painfully teasing touch of his thumb against her swollen nub of over-sensitized flesh. “Seph, Seph. Oh Gods.”

Her cries were like music to his ears and he smiled again to himself, his lips hidden against her collarbone. “Yes?”

“Take me,” she pleaded, so awfully close to tears. “Oh please, stop this – Ah!” she gasped as another tidal wave of sensation hit her, still not enough to take her over the edge.

How the hell could he do that – such carefully retrained touches designed only to torment further, guaranteed never to give her the release she so desperately craved.

She heard him laugh and then abruptly felt their positions change. He sat up and she felt herself pulled into his arms only to find herself on the cold floor a second later, completely disoriented. She looked up to see him sitting on the edge of the bed facing her. He was making quick work of removing the bothersome pants that had until now kept his swollen shaft from her view.

The black pants were thrown to the ground with a careless toss of his hand while the other took hold of the length of chain attached to the gold collar around her neck. “On your knees,” he told her with a shark yank of the chain, effectively pulling her from her sprawled position to kneel before him. He turned his hand several times to wind the thin but strong chain around his fist, drawing her closer to him. His free hand caressed her cheek, running down along the line of her jaw and finally the length of her quivering lower lip.

Aeris met his eyes, unable to look down at the hard evidence of his arousal. The mako glow of the green irises burned brighter than she’d ever seen before. A thrill of excitement raced along her spine as she realized that though she’d done little through their love play than struggle uselessly under his grip, it was still nevertheless  _her_  body that had done that to him.

“My patience is wearing thin, Aeris,” he warned. His fingers traced her lips again before he deliberately parted them to touch the hot, yielding tongue behind them. “Give and take. You give me what I want, I respond in kind.”

She was grateful beyond words that being removed from the intimate exploration of his fingers did much to calm her nerves that were so tightly wound she’d wanted to scream. She was still, however, fully ready and prepared to go, but the need wasn’t so all consuming as to drive her beyond the ability to do anything else.

Tentatively she looked down, away from his fascinating eyes to the proud shaft that stood stiff and erect against his body. She reached out hesitantly with her hands knowing that whatever happened from this point was completely unavoidable.

She was, after all, his.

The tips of her fingers came into contact with the unyielding flesh of his manhood. It was incredible, how hard and immoveable this part of him seemed while her equivalent was in contrast, so soft and utterly compliant.

She leaned forward, her hands sliding further back along the length of his shaft as her parted lips touched the head of it. As her tongue came forward to timidly stroke the tip of his manhood, she heard his sharp intake of breath and tried to recall anything she might have learned from the rather talkative women she’d met on occasion in the slums.

_Use your hands, cover your teeth and don’t forget that the underside of the head is the most sensitive spot._

Thrusting forward, she took more of him into her mouth, caressing the length of him with twisting motions of her tongue. She established a slow steady rhythm while his hand stroked her hair in an almost gentle manner. Her hands worked alongside her lips and tongue, caressing where her mouth couldn’t reach. His appreciative groan fired her on and she picked up the pace slightly, sliding more of him into the hot interior of her mouth before retreating again to lavish attention on the head of his shaft.

Then she felt the sudden jerk of the chain on the collar she wore and the increased pressure of his hand at the back of her head. In surprise her hands flew to his hips to give her leverage against him, but as before her struggles against him were useless. He slid deeper into her mouth, into her throat, far more so than was comfortable and she choked helplessly around him.

“Finish your job like a good little girl and you’ll get your reward. I promise, my pet.” He said, as though his words would reassure her or encourage her in some way.

She closed her eyes, shutting out the room, shutting out her vision of him as she let him control the movements of her head – sometimes smooth and easy, other times harsh and violent. She fought the instinctive urge bite down on the object invading her mouth because she knew there’d be hell to pay if she did something so thoroughly foolish.

Gradually she was able to make her jaw relax, almost enough so that it didn’t hurt when he pushed himself deep into her throat. Almost.

Perversely, though he was using her cruelly and unfairly, his groans of pleasure each time her tongue slid over his length fueled her own neglected need.

It seemed near eternity of repeated strokes of the tongue, forced motions of her head, and learning to breath between the intrusive thrusts into the back of her throat that he finally threw his head back with one last loud acknowledgement of the pleasure she’d given him. Hot, sticky fluid shot into her mouth before he released her. She clenched her teeth and her body naturally tensed as she forced herself to swallow, knowing his displeasure if she did otherwise.

They said that girls should make it look like they enjoyed such acts, being especially sure to let him know how much they enjoyed the taste and the swallowing.

But they could go to hell.

She heard the bed creak as he raised himself to his feet, pulling sharply on her chain so that she was forced off her knees to stand before him. The strength of that command had been too sudden and too great so when she found herself upright, her body swayed unsteadily until he caught her against the hard human wall of his chest.

Aeris looked up into eyes of the lifestream, her own forest green ones not bothering to disguise the hurt that she felt. Then again, what had she honestly expected when she’d bargained with this devil? Loving words while making love?

“Now, don’t look at me so, little one,” he said, a pleased smile on his face after having so completely enjoyed himself in the depths of her hot mouth. “I promised you a reward for behaving, and I do keep my promises.”

In an instant, before she could even comprehend what he was doing, she was dragged over to the wall by the headboard of his bed. A ring protruded from the otherwise flat wall, and it was to this ring that she found herself tethered to by the chain of her collar.

What are you-” she demanded but was cut off when he roughly pushed her towards the wall with her front facing it.

“Brace your hands against the wall,” he ordered. When she obeyed his hand came to side of her breast, stroking gently before moving down along her side and down her thigh. She shivered, unfulfilled passion returning to her with impossible speed. His hand let her thigh go to move slightly so that he brushed the inside of her thighs instead. “Move your legs apart,” he commanded her as that hand slowly made its way upwards to her neglected core.

She obeyed immediately. It was as though just one touch from him could wipe out every last thought about everything else – including the degrading way he’d treated her and in fact, was continuing to treat her.

It was so easy for his fingers to slide into her, she was already so wet. His hand manipulated her body until it sang its need against his. He stepped forward so that his chest covered all of her back and his renewed shaft pressed insinuatingly against her skin.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” he asked.

She nodded, unwilling to speak while waves of heated pleasure coursed through her from his touch.

“No. Say the words flower girl. Do you understand?”

Aeris pressed her forehead against the wall before her, completely lost in the song of her body. “Oh, yes.”

“Whenever I want you, however I want you.”

She cried out as his finger circled the bud of her sensitivity. “Yes, yes,” she agreed, her eyes squeezed shut to intensify the feelings.

Sephiroth bent his head down to gently bite the skin of her shoulder, relishing the feeling of her shaking under his chest. When she neared the point where she could no longer remain upright, his free arm held her to him across her belly while she continued to lean on the wall for support. He slid his finger out from her creamy passage, leaving her feeling suddenly barren.

“Do you love it?” he whispered against her ear – the very tone of the devil.

In one sweep he turned her around in his arms, lifting her effortlessly so that her legs wrapped around his waist before slamming her back into the wall, his lips busy tasting all of the creamy flesh of her collar that he could. The heat of the junction between her thighs reached out like soft, seductive talons, drawing him closer to her core. His hands lay under the smooth curve of her buttocks, fully supporting her weight.

One thrust and he was buried to the hilt within the velvet sheath of her body. His tongue plundered her soft mouth, absorbing her cry of pain as he felt the barrier of her innocence torn. But the pain disappeared as quickly as the membrane was ripped to shreds and he drove into her with all the unrestrained passion that their play had wrought.

She was like molten lava encasing him, bursting outwards and pulling him deeper into the almost painfully tight embrace of her womanhood. Her lower muscles contracted around him eliciting low moans of approval from his throat.

They moved as one and the motions of their bodies became more feverish and violent with each stroke. He filled her entirely, a sensation she’d never experienced before and she’d never get tired of.

“Oh, Gods yes. Uh,” she cried as spiraling, myriad sensation of feeling and light flew through her body. Upwards, they rose, writhing, locked together in the mutual pursuit of complete ecstasy. He groaned into her mouth and she screamed into his. And then the world exploded, nothing existed that was tangible. Nothing was real except the completely shattering sensation that consumed them both as they soared over the peak of their passion together.

And then it was over as the world slowly melted back into being and the feel of her thighs clenched around his hips and the wall against her back and his hands digging into the flesh of her bottom returned to her.

She collapsed against him, falling into a immediate deep sleep wrought only by spent passion. His arms came around her and he shifted his body to cradle her close for the few steps it took to reach his bed. There he lay her sleeping form down and kissed her lips one time before turning away to dress.

He smiled to himself, a mission well completed. It was a perfect claiming, combining both the darker, crueler side of him that she would soon become accustomed to and the generous side that would give her the feelings she’d experienced today in his arms – when she pleased him.

He turned back to admire the prize he’d won today, taking note of the soft dark lashes that caressed her cheek in sleep and the way her lips parted slightly as though in silent invitation. And then he left, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him, leaving the flower girl chained to the wall and lying upon his bed where she would await his return the next night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, and you haven't seen my recent work, may I suggest checking out Shevirat ha-Kelim? It's an enormous amount of non-con BDSM porn that slowly transitions into a real story. 
> 
> Special thanks to Lilly White, who tagged me in that preserved lemon photo, which is why I finally re-posted this story.


End file.
